


Found Family, Part Three: Ellie, Russell, and Yukio.

by Actual_Writing_Trashcan



Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [45]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Mentions of Death, Mild Angst, Multi, ellie kicks your ass in mario kart, it's a good time, just more found family stuff because i'm a sucker for it, mentions of abuse, sleepovers are the best, this fic is p fluffy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan
Summary: A look at the friend/family-ship you share with Ellie, Russell, and Yukio.(Set after 'Dig the Needle In' and before 'THIS IS HALLOWEEN.')[All warnings in the tags.]





	Found Family, Part Three: Ellie, Russell, and Yukio.

Your relationship with the other occupants of ‘Casa de la Mutants,’ as Wade calls it, is probably best described as “tenuous.”

(Except for Scott Motherfucking Summers, who is on the specific status of “go fuck yourself” at all times, regardless of what he’s done, is doing, or will do.)

Most of them don’t mind you. You do your stuff, they do theirs, and it’s all pretty fucking hunky-dory.

Granted, they think the fact that you hang out with  _Wade_  is weird, but you’re also the chief grading assistant and the one reason the teachers aren’t constantly swamped with an abundance of work, so it all balances out in the end.

Jean’s cool, as is Remy, and anyone Piotr is close to is pretty friendly to you, but in all honesty you get along better with the teens and college-age students that stay there.

Which is fine, as far as you’re concerned. They don’t judge you for your choices in life or friends –and if they do, they keep their mouths shut about it—and have better taste in hobbies and pastimes. It’s a little touch and go since they tend to bounce in and out for the school year, depending on which age bracket they’re in, but it’s fun.

There are, however, three very specific teens that you’ve adopted into your little found family. It took some time for all of you to warm up to each other, but it was time well-spent and you wouldn’t trade them for anyone else in the world.

This, ladies, gentlemen, and noble gentry of non-conforming gender identities, is the very dramatic tale of how you came to know and love Ellie Phimister, Russell Collins, and Yukio.

 

* * *

 

It isn’t a very dramatic tale, actually. It’s not even plain old dramatic. Really, it’s kind of run-of-the-mill, maybe even a little boring.

Let it be known that hype has limitations, especially when what you’re trying to sell as the next best thing is really just average.

Anyway.

Getting in with the three teens that are honorary members of the X-Force –because Ellie and Yukio are still technically X- _Wo_ men and Russell’s too young to be fighting crime—isn’t all that hard, either. Yukio genuinely loves people, Russell’s basically Wade’s shadow when the merc’s around, and Ellie is Yukio’s girlfriend and Piotr’s mentee. You’ve got more than enough connections to be in with the teens.

Also in your favor is that you’re not an actual authority figure at the mansion. You might grade essays, but you’re not a teacher or a trainer; granted, if shit hits the fan you’ve got enough clout to tell anyone younger than you to duck for cover, but that’s about it.

That, and you’re usually helping start trouble instead of policing it. The latter’s Piotr’s job.

Anyway.

The four of you aren’t super close, though. Ellie sticks with Piotr, Russell sticks with Wade, and Yukio bounces between groups as she pleases but always winds back up with Ellie at the end of the day (which is understandable). You’re sort of disjointed. You know each other, you know the same people, and you all find each other to be agreeable enough, but that’s about it.

Until the four of you are really the only company you all have.

 

* * *

 

It happens during the summer, when all the “school year only” residents head back home to their families –which takes out about half of the ‘population’ at Xavier’s to begin with.

Then, some sort of conference comes up about mutant rights. Charles heads out to attend that, taking Piotr, Ororo, and a few other X-Men with him.

Then, within  _days_ , some sort of big mission comes up that clears out the rest of the X-Men, along with Wade and Nate. You don’t know the details, only that it’s an ‘all-hands-on-deck’ situation –one that you’ve been benched from until you get your episodes under better control, and one that Ellie, Yukio, and Russell can’t attend because they’re too young.

The mansion may as well be a ghost town. The whole space is eerily devoid of noise, and the lack of human contact has you a bit twitchy.

You sigh over your latest text from Piotr –a reminder that he loves you and to eat more than Poptarts while he’s gone—and flop back onto your bed, dejected.  _I wish he was home already_.

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, you’re not the only one disquieted by the lack of noise and human contact.

Russell walks in on your late night Poptart run –you love Piotr, but  _you do what you want_ —and sits across from you at the breakfast table. “Hey.”

You nod at him. “Hey,” you garble around a mouthful of toaster pastry that’s more preservatives than pastry. “Whassup?”

“Nothing. Not much going on without everyone here.” He shifts in his seat, gaze bouncing from you to the window to you to the floor to back to you. “Do you… do you know when they’re going to be back?”

“The conference ends next week,” you say with a shrug. “And I know jack shit about the mission, so I can’t say anything about the rest of them.”

Russell nods, shifts in his seat again. “So, uh—”

Before he can say whatever he was going to say, Ellie and Yukio walk in.

Yukio waves cheerily at the two of you before sitting down. “Hi, Russell! Hi, Y/N!”

Ellie just grunts and sits next to her girlfriend, eyes glued to her phone screen.

You smirk and cram more Poptart into your mouth. “Hey, Yukio. Ellie. I didn’t realize you two were still up.”

“It’s summer,” Ellie says drily. “Sleep is for chumps. Besides, it’s too damn quiet around here.”

“Yeah,” Russell agrees quickly, looking relieved at the fact that he’s not the only one thinking it. “It’s almost like something out of a horror movie.”

“We’re all used to the noise,” Yukio chimes in. “It’s just lonely without everyone else here.”

And then they all look at you, like they’re looking for some sort of direction on what to do.

Oh dear sweet Cthulhu, that’s  _exactly_  what they’re doing. You’re the adult now. They’re looking to you for guidance.

_Who the fuck let that happen?_  You think, terrified by the sudden prospect of being the  _responsible one_.  _Okay, Y/N. Put on your thinking cap. You’ve got three teenagers looking to you to act as the adult. Fuck, what do I do?_

Okay, step one: isolate the problem.

Okay, that’s simple enough. They’re lonely. Maybe even a little scared at the prospect of not having the usual people around.

Step one done. Step two: determine what the need is.

Again, simple enough: they’re looking for companionship, but they don’t know how to ask for it because they’re usually surrounded by people –and they’re also at that tender age where asking a grown up for direct help is “uncool.”

Step two done. Step three: find a way to get from being lonely to not being lonely.

Which is easier said than done, actually. Sure, y’all could hang out and watch a movie, which  _would_  help to some degree, but you’re practically the only four people in the house right now. Somehow, watching a movie and then splitting apart again for the night doesn’t seem to be enough.

You glance over your shoulder; the rec room’s right behind you, dark since no one’s using it, and  _oh, hey, I’ve got an idea_. “You guys want to camp out in the rec room for the night?”

And that’s definitely the right answer, if the way all three teens’ faces light up is anything to go by.

_Step three done_.

 

* * *

 

It takes the better part of an hour to get the rec room set up for your little camp out; none of you are really sold on the idea of sleeping on the couches, and even Ellie doesn’t remember where the pump for the air mattresses got stored, which means the four of you have to drag down your regular beds from upstairs.

Which means rearranging all the furniture in the rec room so there’s space for four twin-sized mattresses on the floor, and since none of you can lift a couch single handed – _Piotr_ —it takes a lot of sweat and team effort.

But the four of you  _do_  manage, and by the end of it you’ve got four mattresses settled on the rec room floor with blankets and pillows.

Russell sits down on his bed, gaze bouncing around the room as his uncertainty manifests again. “So… what now?”

It’s Ellie who makes the first suggestion.

“You guys ever play Mario Kart?”

 

* * *

 

You and Russell, as it turns out,  _suck_  at Mario Kart.

Not that it matters. You’re all too busy busting a gut at just how  _bad_  you and Russell –more specifically, you, since you decide to ignore the idea of winning in favor of fucking around on the courses—are at the game.

And Ellie, as it turns out, is a good teacher. By the end of it all, you and Russell are decent enough at Mario Kart to beat most of the computer characters.

(None of you are good enough to beat Ellie, though.)

 

* * *

 

The sun’s well on its way to being high in the sky when you wake up the next morning.

Ellie jerks awake with a snort when your phone’s alarm goes off.

You smirk as she tries to get her hair looking somewhat normal. “Sleep well?”

“Meh.” She rolls over to Yukio’s mattress and flops on top of her girlfriend. “It’s time to get up.”

Yukio groans and shoves Ellie off her. “I’m awake.”

You grin at their antics, then turn around and nudge Russell awake. “Hey. You should probably eat something.”

“Probably.” He rubs at his eyes. “What’s in the kitchen?”

“Uh…” You frown. “I’ve got Poptarts.”

“Those will spike my blood sugar too fast.”

“Right. Uh…”

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you two how to cook?” Ellie comments drily, eyebrow raised as she watches the two of you.

“No,” Russell says, glaring at her.

You shake your head when she looks at you. “Forced dependency. Abusers use it to keep their victims dependent on them for survival so they’re less likely to run away.”

She stares at you and Russell for a long, silent moment, then clenches her jaw and stands. “Come on. I’m teaching you two how to make a decent breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

She teaches the two of you how to make pancakes – _without_  burning them, something you’ve never managed before—and the four of you eat breakfast in the rec room while watching reruns of the original “Teen Titans” cartoon series.

“The reboot is utter blasphemy,” Ellie comments when you ask her about it. “Just… don’t even try to watch it, okay?”

You all spend the rest of the day together; you play video games, you explore the house and the grounds, you watch TV and movies…

And then before you know it, it’s night again, and the house is still too damn quiet.

It’s clear that the three teens think the same, judging by the desperate looks they give you.

You glance at the mattresses, which are still on the rec room floor, then look back at them. “You guys wanna camp out another night?”

Russell’s face lights up. “Yeah!”

“I think it sounds like fun!” Yukio agrees.

Ellie shrugs and taps at her phone. “Whatever.”

You grin. “Sounds like we’re all in agreement, then.”

 

* * *

 

The next few days follow the same pattern: stay up late playing video games and watching TV, wake up mid-morning and eat breakfast, spend the day playing games, watching movies, or getting into mild mischief, then do it all over again.

It’s great. A little care-free, a little irresponsible, but it’s great.

It’s hard to feel lonely when you’re surrounded by friends, after all.

 

* * *

 

“So, wait.” Russell puts his slice of pizza down and focuses intently on Yukio. “Your family’s okay with you being a mutant?”

Yukio smiles and nods. “Yes. I am very fortunate, of course, but mutantism is viewed different in Japan. It’s more celebrated. Mutants are said to be blessed by our ancestors and the spirits.”

“I wish it was that way here,” Russell mutters, somewhat dejected. “I’m glad you have a supportive family, though. That’s… that’s good.”

“You have a supportive family, too,” Yukio says with a sweet smile. “All mutants are family to each other. Don’t forget that.”

You can’t help but smile as Russell perks up. “So, when do you go and visit your family?”

“I have an aunt in California,” Yukio says. “She hosts my parents during spring break so I can see them, and I go home to see them during winter break and part of summer break.”

“Is she a mutant too?” Russell asks.

Yukio shakes her head. “The last mutant in my family before me was my great-great grandfather.”

“It’s pretty rare for families to have long histories of active mutations,” Ellie chimes in as she munches on her pizza crust. “The X-gene’s pretty fickle.”

Russell frowns. “I thought Colossus came from a mutation family.”

Ellie snorts. “That’s just Russia, dude. Russia’s weird.”

“What about your family, Y/N?” Yukio asks. “Do you have any mutants in your family?”

Your mind flashes to your uncle automatically –his work as a mercenary, his history as a non-voluntary government agent, how spending those rare few weeks on his farm were the best weeks of your life when you were growing up.

You smile and shrug. “We’ve had one or two along the way.”

 

* * *

 

The four of you play video games for maybe an hour at a most, that night.

The rest of it, you spend talking.

“My parents threatened to kick me out when I came out as gay.” Ellie takes a swig from her water bottle. “They actually did it when my mutation manifested.”

Yukio frowns sympathetically and squeezes her girlfriend’s hand. “But your aunt’s been very supportive.”

Ellie smirks. “Doesn’t hurt that she’s gay, too.” She glances over at you. “What about your family?”

You roll your eyes. “Who gives a  _shit_.”

Ellie laughs and nods. “That’s a mood.”

“What happened when your mutation manifested?” Russell asks. “I blew up a toilet.”

“I was outside when it happened,” Ellie says. “I got lucky. I did destroy a couple trashcans, though.”

“I made a few lights explode,” Yukio adds.

You look down at your hands when everyone looks at you. “I accidentally killed someone.” You swallow hard and take a deep breath. “I was five.”

Yukio moves to sit next to you and wraps her arms around you in a hug. “It wasn’t your fault.”

You manage a smile and pat her arm. “Thanks.”

“Does it feel good to kill people?” Russell blurts out.

Ellie whips her half empty water bottle at his head. “You don’t just ask  _that_ , idiot!”

You hold up a hand before she can rip into the poor kid. “It’s okay, Ellie.”

Because you know why he’s asking. You know he’s gotten different bits and pieces of the story from Wade and the X-Men –and a few from Nate when he was feeling vindictive—about why Nate was trying to kill him and why Wade worked so hard to save him.

You can hear the unspoken question he’s asking:  _Am I at risk? Am I going to become the monster people always said I am?_

You asked yourself the same question growing up, after each incident you had with the men that liked to hunt you with guns when you ran away.

You look him in the eye. “It doesn’t. The only people who really get off on killing people are psychopaths. You aren’t a psychopath.”

Russell relaxes visibly.

“What does that make Wade?” Ellie mutters, half sarcastic and half serious.

“Psychopaths hurt people for the sake of hurting them,” you interject quickly. “Wade does it to take out people who hurt other people.”

“He’s a psychopath killer,” Russell says.

You shrug. “Basically.”

“That doesn’t make it right,” Ellie argues.

“I never said anything about right,” you fire back. “Wade definitely breaks nearly every single ethical and moral convention there is, but he has a code. And knowing that he goes after the kind of people that hurt me growing up…” You shrug again when your voice trails off. “I sleep better at night. I’m not ashamed to admit that.”

“I sleep better, too,” Russell chimes in quietly. “If it wasn’t for someone like Wade, I would’ve become a monster. Or the people at Essex would’ve kept hurting me.”

“It takes all kinds to make the world go around,” Yukio says, reaching over to hold Ellie’s hand again. “Wade is just one of the many kinds we need.”

Ellie lets out a huff. “He’s the crazy kind.”

But there’s no malice behind it, no insult.

The corner of your mouth turns up in a smile. “I doubt even he’d argue with you on that.”

 

* * *

 

Professor Xavier and the handful of mutants he took with him return home a couple days later.

It’s Piotr that finds your little set up in the rec room, though, which is probably for the best.

He crosses his arms over his chest and smiles down at the four of you. “I see you redecorated.”

The four of you look at each other, grin, then look back at Piotr. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.
> 
> I've noticed lately that a lot of my fics --basically all my recent launches--just... haven't been doing as well as I thought they would. At first, I thought that it just might be due to finals season, but the lack of interaction and lower hit rate was even, well, lower than I expected.
> 
> I'm not complaining; you guys absolutely don't owe me comments or kudos or any of it. However, it's hard as a creator to work on fics that you love and you want your readers to love and get almost no feedback on it. I love writing for this pairing, and I've got no shortage of fics I want to write for it (seriously, the CHC will probably top out over 100 total fics, and then I still have other Piotr x Reader fics I want to write that are outside of the CHC), but... I've just been having a hard time with it all lately, I guess.
> 
> I write for myself, first and foremost, but not hearing from you guys... it makes me sad, for lack of a better term. Hearing your feedback and what you liked about the fic really helps boost me and motivate me to write more amazing, incredible fics for y'all.
> 
> That, and I'm worried that I'm putting out stuff that y'all don't like. As much as I write for me (I started writing Piotr fics because I wasn't seeing the content I wanted and went "I WILL DO IT MYSELF" lol), I want to make sure I'm putting stuff out there that you guys enjoy. Lately, I'm not sure I've been doing that.
> 
> Like I said earlier, you guys don't owe me comments or anything. I don't write fics for attention. However, I do appreciate getting comments and direct feedback. They boost my mood so much, you have no idea.
> 
> So, if it's just a case of "finals suck and everything is on fire," let me know? If not, let me know that too?
> 
> I hope you're having a fabulous day/night, wherever you are.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> The Author.


End file.
